narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zetsu
Zetsu's Quotes I've seen that somebody has been deleting the quote though i've seen that the quote is said on Ep. 134 - English Dubbed.--Akatsuki101 (talk) 00:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :The manga has the same quote in chapter 234, pages 19 and 20. . :However, maybe the reason the quote was removed wasn't because the one removing it thought the quote was fake, but because they thought the quote wasn't pertinent to the character. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:32, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::To: ShounenSuki, Reply. ::Yes, I understand, but I put the very first thing Zetsu ever said, and they erased it; they don't erase other first quotes. For example: Deidara's first quote was: "Don't be impatient, huh! We'll deal with our old friend Orochimaru in time, hmm. We have only three years in which to prepare, and we all know what we need to do to be ready, right. Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm!" And they didn't erase that.--Akatsuki101 (talk) 20:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Different people erase different things. I don't usually get too involved with the quotes, but I personally wouldn't include Zetsu's first quote, as it says nothing pertinent about his character (likewise, I'd omit Deidara's first quote as well). Zetsu said far more relevant things. From the quotes in the article right now, I'd only include the last two: :::* (To Hidan) White side: "When you're sad and alone..." Black side: "...all you can count on is yourself." :::** It shows some of Zetsu's convictions. :::* (When Kirabi's body turns into a tentacle during extraction) White side: "Ahahaha a tentacle!" Black Side: "Don't laugh!" :::** It shows Zetsu's split personality very well. :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Akatsuki101? There is little use in adding Japanese if all you did is run the English through an online translator. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Sakun and whatever his name? Should we remove that comment about them? Because then people will start speculating that they are made up of 2 different shinobi!!!!!!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 12:59, 3 July 2009 (UTC) rescue gaara arc whats all that stuff in that section? ??? How does Zetsu know about the mangekyo sharingan? During hunt for Itachi arc he explained the effects of amaterasu and tsukuyomi.HUNTER* (talk) 02:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :He's apparently been an associate of Madara Uchiha for some time, and Itachi has been in Akatsuki for a while as well. Zetsu probably learned about it from one of them. LapisScarab (talk) 02:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Death Is the white half Really dead (talk) 02:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Hard to tell,but Zetsu didn't look like he was moving after his neck was snapped.He might died (talk) 02:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I think we should wait to see what happens in the next chapter before listing the white half as Dead--Hokage0611 (talk) 15:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I just read the manga again and i think that it is clear by White Zetsus actions after the Raikage attacks him, and the Mizukages reaction to Raikages Actions that White Zetsu is infact dead. i will update the page.--Hokage0611 (talk) 15:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm....no...just wait for the next chapter....Dont add things which arn't clear...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 15:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) The White half is dead. But its unknown how his untimely death affects the Black half.--(AkatsukiFan-- (talk) 02:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC)I know they share a body,but if they share a life is beyond me (talk) 02:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) White half is still alive. Its plain to see Not necessarily. He could be dead seeing how strong the Raikage's blows are. and also, remember to sign your post. --Narutodude (talk) 04:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude Aloe Vera Could we possibly work Naruto calling him Aloe Vera in there somewhere...it's just too amusing to leave out. Dartblaze (talk) 06:21, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :As amusing as it is, it has absolutely no relevance to the article. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I've deleted this twice but you've brought it back yet again...if you so desire, I will give reasons. ::1. It serves to show Zetsu's uncanny resemblance to an Aloe Vera plant. ::2. It is the only time Naruto and Zetsu have interacted. ::3. There is nothing wrong with fun. ::You can make the decision from here. Dartblaze (talk) 01:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::# There is more resemblance between an elephant and a mosquito than between Zetsu and aloe; :::# So? :::# True, but if we allow quotes to be added just for fun, all hell will break loose. Again. :::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Great! Fine! Whatever! NOW can we delete this? Dartblaze (talk) 10:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::P.S. In Masashi Kishimoto's defense, Google Aloe Vera and tell me there isn't a resemblance. Dartblaze (talk) 10:51, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::There's no need to get defensive, and no, we cannot delete this. :::::There is also no need to defend Kishimoto-sensei. Naruto's comment was never meant to describe Zetsu's resemblance to aloe vera. It was an insult; if anything, it was meant to do the exact opposite. Also, I have an aloe vera next to me on my desk. There's as much resemblance between aloe vera and Zetsu as there is between Zetsu and a tulip. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) -I wasn't being defensive. Sorry if I gave that impression, but I wasn't. - Are you sure? I'm looking at multiple pictures of Aloe Vera right now and there's definitely a strong resemblance. Dartblaze (talk) 08:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :yeah, I'm sure. The resemblance between Zetsu and aloe is negligible and there are hundreds of other plants that resemble Zetsu more. There's no need to add that quote just to point out their alleged resemblance. In fact, if there was a significant resemblance, that quote still should not be used. It should be noted under appearance or as a trivia point. Quotes should shows an aspect of the character's personality. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I'm not saying we should add it to the article; just that he really does resemble an Aloe Vera, hence the reason Naruto referred to him as such in the first place. Dartblaze (talk) 06:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand why it is being discussed here. Naruto called Zetsu "Aloe Vera". If anything, this should be discussed on Naruto's talk page. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh well...who really cares anyway. Dartblaze (talk) 10:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) trivia shouldn't we take "Despite being the third member of Akatsuki to be introduced, he has not yet fought anyone." out because he did "fight" the Mizukage and the Tsuchikage. Zetsu's new english voice Zetsu has a new english voice as said in Akatsuki Rising, and it is Travis Willingham. Here is the link. M2ICHGaXk_M&feature=sub EvilPuppy123 (talk) 04:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) manga error would this be a trivia worthy fsct?: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/453/17/ on the panel where Zetsu says "follow me" it looks like the black side, wheras the one they were following was thw white side.-- (talk) 20:45, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :That's his Akatsuki robe, which is black. ''~SnapperT '' 21:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) but in the scene above it he wasn't wearing his robes-- (talk) 18:33, October 17, 2009 (UTC) dead i heard zetsu not even dead is that ture :It is a bit uncertain, his with half seams quite lifeless while his black side is alive and well. Jacce | Talk 21:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) that was supposedly a clone created by his spore jutsu, and i doubt hes dead i mean he just about had his neck snapped by raikage, so hes probably pretty resilient-- (talk) 21:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC) death okay i heard that he is still alive that when his neck got snap he still was alive and that he feed of of charka .so the whole time he was on the ground he still was alive jus listen to them speak Nope He did the Jutsu before he was killed by the Raikage. well really he is still alive he still cuz he can suck up charak Non-human appearances Shouldn't Pain be also included in the list of Akatsuki members with non-human appearance? He had 6 nostrils and 8 holes in his ears or something. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Those are piercings... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I had forgotten that. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 16:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Nuke-Nin How do we know Zetsu is a Nuke-nin he/it/they doesn't have a headband or even mentions anything about himself/itself/themselves or his past. Also pein and konan aren't Nuke-nin so is it a possibility he/it/they isn't/aren't Nuke-nin? and if he is whats the source of him/it/them being Nuke-nin.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Nnintendo-Fan